1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a notification from an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices, such as smartphones, smart watches, smart glasses, and tablet personal computers (PCs), have been developed. Situations or environments in which various types of electronic devices are used may vary according to the features thereof. Also, different types of electronic devices are often used together such that communication can be established therebetween. For example, a smartphone and a smart watch may be used together such that communication can be established therebetween.
A user may receive various types of notifications while using an electronic device. For example, the user may receive various types of notifications, such as a text message, an email, a message of a messenger application, etc. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of appropriately providing a notification to a user when the user uses various types of electronic devices together.